


Taste it (Part 2)

by Halevetica



Series: Taste it [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Danny "Danno" Williams, Oblivious Steve McGarrett, Pining Danny "Danno Williams, Pining Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Part 2 to taste it. Steve finally gets Danny to trust him a little.





	Taste it (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Several people asked for a part 2 to taste it so here it is! Enjoy!

Steve slid his key into the lock of Danny's front door. It was nine in the morning. He knew showing up before then would be a death sentence on a Sunday.

"Danny, you up?" Steve called out as he made his way towards the dining room table. He set down the bag of breakfast and the two coffees. 

Making his way to Danny's room, he peered his head in only to hear the shower running. He leaned against the doorway of Danny's room and closed his eyes. He imagined what it would be like to join Danny in the shower. To wake up next to the grumpy blonde every morning. To have breakfast together before work.

With a heavy sigh he pushed himself off the frame and made his way back to the table where breakfast was waiting. He pulled out the Danishes he'd ordered and set them up on small plates.

"Let yourself in again I see," Danny's voice spoke from behind Steve.

The taller man turned to see Danny in sweatpants and a plain white t shirt. As much as Steve loved the way Danny filled out his dress slacks and how his broad shoulders stretched the fabric of his button downs, Steve would always love Danny in sweatpants.

"You didn't take my key," Steve shrugged in response. He'd purposefully kept the key once Danny had gotten back from Jersey and when Danny didn't bring it up, well neither did he. Until, of course, yesterday. 

"I figure it's probably not a bad idea for you to have a copy, you know, just in case," Danny sat down at the table. 

Steve couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips, "Guess you should have a key to my place as well."

Danny looked at Steve in shock, "I'm sorry, you're gonna give me a key to your house?"

"Why are you acting like that's such a big deal, I trust you," Steve frowned, taking a seat across from Danny.

"You're a bit of a control freak. I assumed that would be on the list of things you'd want to control," Danny shrugged around a sip of his coffee.

"Like I said, I trust you," Steve reiterated. 

Danny nodded, "Okay."

Irritation set in to Steve's gut. He hated how dismissive Danny could be at times. This was a big deal for him. He expected Danny to show a little more appreciation. Catherine didn't even get a key when they'd been dating.

"Okay? That's all you have to say is okay?" Steve huffed out.

"What? Can I not say okay?" Danny asked around a bite of apple tarte.

"I expected more of a reaction. That's all."

"You'll get more of a reaction if you ever give me a key."

"You don't think I'll give you a key?"

"I know you won't give me a key. And I know this because Catherine didn't even have a key and you were with here for like a billion years," Danny waved a hand in the air as he spoke.

"That was different," Steve frowned down at his untouched food.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You'll give your best friend the key to your house, but not your girlfriend of eight years," Danny rolled his eyes.

"She wasn't-okay you know what? I will have a key to you by the end of the day. You'll see," Steve spoke pointedly. He couldn't tell Danny that the difference between him and Catherine was the fact that Steve was in love with the idea of Catherine but that he was actually deeply in love with Danny. 

"Uh huh," Danny waved another dismissive hand, "So are you gonna make me taste this milk stuff or what?" 

Steve pushed the annoyance aside. This was something he'd been wanting to do for a very long time. He always loved it when his dates would let him feed them.

"Are you gonna close your eyes and open your mouth?" Steve asked with hopeful eyes.

"Really, Steven?" Danny huffed.

"Come on, I promise not to trick you," Steve waited anxiously for Danny to respond.

"For the love of- I swear on everything you hold dear, if you put anything in my mouth other than bread, I will shove a grenade up your ass, do you understand me?" Danny threw his hands up in defeat.

Steve smiled so widely it hurt. "I promise."

Danny closed his eyes.

Steve's heart started to hammer in his chest as he reached across the table and caught Danny's chin gently in his hands, "Open."

Danny hesitantly opened his mouth allowing Steve to slide a small bite of the sweet bread into his mouth.

It took all of Steve's self-control not to run his thumb along Danny's lower lip, like he would have done to Catherine or Lynn.

"Oh, it's weird," Danny noted the lightweight texture. It was more like a cake than bread, "And it's sweet."

Steve bit at his bottom lip as Danny's eyes opened.

"Why is it called milk bread?" Danny asked as he swallowed.

"Cause it's white as milk," Steve smirked, his eyes not leaving Danny.

"Oh, okay. So their trying to play tricks on your taste buds. You expect one thing and it's something totally different," Danny nodded as he reached for his coffee.

"Thank you," Steve spoke a little too quietly.

Danny paused, looking up at Steve, "Why did you want to do that so badly?" 

Steve swallowed hard. He had spoken to his sister about his feelings for Danny. He wanted to know if Danny felt the same way. Mary had suggested that he involve him in more intimate gestures and gauge his reaction. He had spent weeks trying to come up with the perfect gesture and this had been one that wouldn't be too obvious and also not make Danny uncomfortable. He hadn't expected so much resistance however, and that caused Steve to lose hope. He'd spent well over an hour on the phone with Mary last night talking about it. That's why when Danny mentioned him keeping the key, he found it to be the perfect gesture. However, Danny didn't even believe he'd give him the key.

"I just like to know that you trust me," Steve shrugged, dropping his eyes to his plate.

"You know I trust you. Is this still you trying to make me feel better about Melissa and I? Cause look, she left me because I couldn't tell her I loved her. We'd already been together a year. If I still couldn't say it after that long, maybe it's because I didn't love her," Danny shrugged.

Steve thought about the many times Danny had told him he loved him. He remembered the first time well. The pair had been trapped under the collapsed building. Danny had struggled to say it in return, but he finally had. Steve was sure he'd never forget that moment, as long as he lived. 

"Are you and Rachel gonna get back together?" Steve's mouth was moving before he could stop it. 

Danny tensed. 

"Just with the divorce, you two have been spending a lot of time together and...well that's the natural progression of things, right?" Steve swallowed, afraid he'd gone too far.

"Look, we're being cordial right now because it's hard on the kids, but...we didn't work the first time and even if we managed to stay cordial, which I doubt, I can't trust her. Every time I turn around, she's lying to me about something," Danny shook his head, dropping his eyes to his pastry.

Steve felt a small inkling of hope at that. He hated to see Danny unhappy and while Rachel made him happy sometimes, there was no one who had hurt him more. Steve would always support Danny, but he would never be okay with Danny and Rachel getting back together.

"Maybe I'll just die alone," Danny laughed, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"You're only forty, why would you say that?" Steve frowned.

"Well if continue being friends with you I'm sure I'll end up dead before fifty so...the chances of me settling down before then are not good," Danny smirked at his partner.

"So then you won't be alone, you'll be with me," Steve grinned widely. 

Danny's eyes dropped to his food once again but the smile on his face remained.

"You deserve better than her. Melissa was good for you but if you don't love someone, you don't love someone. Nothing is gonna change that," Steve sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wish we could change it though you know? Sometimes you want to love someone cause you know they'd be good for you but then you find yourself in love with someone you know will never feel the same way. It's total bullshit," Danny shrugged sadly.

Steve's heart clenched in his chest, "Are you in love with someone, Danny?"

Steve was a bit hurt that Danny hadn't told him of this mystery person.

"What? No," Danny shook his head quickly.

Steve knew the look on Danny's face; he was lying.

"Danny?" Steve reached across the table and touched his hand gently.

"I'm not," Danny insisted, pulling his hand away.

Steve swallowed the hurt he was feeling, trying his best to hide his disappointment, "What do you say we go get that key made?" Steve said, standing then. He needed air.

"Seriously?" Danny raised a surprised brow at his partner.

"I told you I was going to give you a key, now come on," Steve took his and Danny's plate to the sink.

Danny opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but he decided not to. Something about the tension in Steve's shoulders didn't sit right with the blonde? Had he been the cause of it. Only moments ago he'd been relaxed. Dread filled him as he realized that Steve might have figured out that he was the one Danny was in love with. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 3.


End file.
